


Eyes

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Ever since the first time Alexander Gideon Lightwood had read about Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, he had been curious about the other man.He had wondered how old Magnus might be or where he had lived in his many, many years on earth.But most of all, he had asked himself what Magnus’ warlock mark might be.





	Eyes

Eyes

Ever since the first time Alexander Gideon Lightwood had read about Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, he had been curious about the other man. He had wondered how old Magnus might be or where he had lived in his many, many years on earth. But most of all, he had asked himself what Magnus’ warlock mark might be.

The marks of all warlocks Alec had met in his years as a shadowhunter had always been quite obvious ones, like horns, tails or gills, but when he first encountered Magnus, the warlock had looked totally normal. Gorgeous, obviously, but definitely not like any other warlock Alec had ever met.  
So when Alec started being around Magnus more an more, he always tried to listen to the little details Magnus told him about his previous life, because honestly? He was just curious and in awe about the other man. He asked about locations the other had lived and people he’d known, but even though Magnus was always happy to answer most of the questions, Alec could never get himself to ask about Magnus’ mark.

Magnus was happy about Alec’s curiosity concerning his lifespan and after they had agreed that they both wanted to try being in a relationship with each other, Magnus made it a priority to show Alexander his favorite places all around the world. They went to Tokio, Prague, Rome and a lot of other places the warlock had come to love in his life. And while Magnus was showing Alec places all around the world, the young shadowhunter showed his boyfriend all his favorite places in New York, from the dusty old bookstores he loved to spent hours in to the coffee shops that he and his siblings would go to after a night of patrols, because they had the strongest coffee in the city.

But their favorite thing to do together was most likely spending the night in Magnus’ loft on the couch, watching movies, eating take out and have one or two little make-out sessions. After Alec's attempt to move on to “the sex step” of their relationship, Magnus had told him that he did not feel ready to go that far yet, because he wanted their relationship to stay special and he felt like rushing things would do them no good. Alec had, although a little disappointed, agreed with his boyfriend.

That conversation had been almost a month ago and Alec, even though he thought make-out sessions and the occasional handjob was pure awesomeness, felt like something was still holding Magnus back from taking things further. So, on one of their nights in, spent curled into each other with Vietnamese takeout, he decided to take another chance.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?”

“We are… I mean we are okay, right? You and I?”

“What? Alexander, of course we are okay. From what I can tell, we are perfect. Why do you ask, love?”

“I was just wondering… I feel like every time… that we try to, well, move forward with this, with us, our relationship, that something is… I don’t know, holding you back. Like something is bothering you and I just… just wanted you to know that if something is wrong or if I did something…”

“Alexander…”, Magnus looked at him, eyes wide.

For a second, Alec got lost in the beautiful brown orbs of his boyfriend, but he pulled himself together quickly.

“I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, okay? Because I, I really, truly love you and I- Magnus? Wait, what? Are you crying?”  
Magnus brushed a tear from his face at smiled at Alec, his eyes full of emotions.

“You never stop to amaze me, Alexander. That is one of the many things I love about you… And thank you.”

“I love you too, Magnus. Truly.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and leaned into a kiss that Alec happily returned. After a couple minutes, Magnus pulled away and put a hand on Alec’s cheek. The shadowhunter looked at him, eyes blown wide with lust, desire and love. And Magnus decided that this exact moment would be the right time. The right time to give himself to his Alexander, truly and completely.

“You are right, darling. There has been something that I’ve been holding back. But I think I’m ready now. I’d like to show it to you, if you want me to.”

Alec nodded and Magnus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, the glamour he usually used to hide his warlock mark was gone and Alec stared into his real eyes, golden and with pupils like a cat. For a few seconds, neither man said a word and Magnus was beginning to worry again that Alexander might find his eyes scary or horrible or…

“Fuck, Magnus, your eyes… They’re just hot and gorgeous and, and… They are so you…”

Alec looked at him, loss of words and Magnus heart began beating again as Alec surged forward and kissed him softly. Getting lost in the feeling of his beloved caressing his neck and back with his big, strong hands, Magnus let out a soft whine.

“Mags? You alright?”

“Alexander… Bedroom. Now. I don’t want Jace or anyone else walking in on what’s going to happen tonight.”

Alec’s worried look changed into surprise and then into a seductive smile. He picked his boyfriend up, slung the shorter man’s legs around his waist and carried him to the bedroom, continuously kissing him and praising the warlocks stunning golden eyes.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had always wondered what his boyfriends warlock mark might be. Now that he knew, he knew that Magnus’ eyes were really the so-called “windows to the soul”.

They were everything, just like his boyfriend, they were beautiful, stunning and everything he wanted to see for the next few hours.

And somehow he knew that these eyes would be his favorite thing to look at for as long as he lived.


End file.
